Anissina Advances the Women's Movement
by pyrrhicvictoly
Summary: Anissina had two great passions in life: science and gender equality. Sometimes they collided, like when she invented a gender-switch machine. Gwendal plays guinea pig. Possible Ani/Gwen, WIP.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Anissina Advances the Women's Movement

**Pairing:** Anissina/Gwendal? Nothing definite for now...

**Summary:** Anissina had two great passions in life: science and gender equality. Sometimes they collided, like when she invented a gender-switch machine. Gwendal plays guinea pig.

------

"Ohohoho! Oh, Gwee~en…"

Gwendal stopped mid-step as he was coming back from the training session with his troops. He shivered, cold sweat dotting his brow, and quickly did an abrupt 180, briskly striding away from the direction of the red demoness' voice.

"Gwendal! Where are you, Gwendal? I need you to test a new invention!"

He barely suppressed a shudder. He'd just been her lab rat last week; it was too soon! Vowing not to get caught, Gwendal sped up his pace, his long legs carrying him far, far away from hell. When Anissina's voice no longer reached his ears, Gwendal let out a deep sigh of relief, like a man who had just been saved from a desert island mere minutes before he resorted to cannibalism.

"There you are, Gwen!"

She stepped in front of him! He gasped, shocked, eyes going wide. "What-- How?"

"Fufufu… Thought you could get away, did you?"

"N-no. What are you talking about? I was just surprised because I didn't hear you coming."

"Lies, Gwen! Come along, now." She grabbed his hand and dragged him behind her, heedless of the onlookers. If Gwendal's men chuckled at the sight of their stoic superior being pulled along like a misbehaving child by a woman half his size, they clamped their mouths shut at his glare.

"Ahem. Anissina…"

"Yes, Gwen?"

"May I ask how you did that?"

"Hmm? That? Oh, that's my other new invention, made just for you. I call it the Confuse-Your-Prey-Evil-Ventriloquist-kun! I used it to project my voice to a distant location and lure you over."

Prey?! That wasn't the slightest bit amusing. She gave him a smug, self-satisfied grin. Gwendal frowned back mournfully.

"…Anissina?"

"Yes, Gwen?"

"Could you-- Could you let go of my hand now?"

"Depends. Will you try to run away?"

"…"

"Then no. Ah, here we are!" She pushed open the door to her lab, pulling Gwendal inside. The large doors slammed shut ominously. Gwendal gulped. He wasn't much of a man of faith, but at that moment he sorely wished for Shinou, or anyone out there who might possibly be listening, to take pity on him and let him leave this horrible realm known as Anissina's lab without permanent injuries. Also hopefully with his mind intact, but that was stretching it a little.

Anissina disappeared behind a curtained off portion of the room and came back wearing loose, plain brown robes. She held another robe in her arms and handed it to Gwendal. "Go change. Your clothes might not fit after we're done."

That was probably not the right thing for her to say, because Gwendal's face contorted into a silent scream. "What do you _mean_, Anissina? My clothes 'might not fit'? Exactly what are you planning here?"

Gwendal tried his best to sound like the confident and commanding general that he was, but that had never worked on Anissina. She had been his only friend when they were both very young and Gwendal had been the extremely shy prince who was teased by the other boys for liking kittens more than swords. In fact, she was the one who beat them all to a bloody pulp to protect him. After all, _she_ was the only one allowed to torture her Gwen.

The only reason Gwendal was involved in the military and political spheres was because of his strong sense of duty as the eldest son. He was in charge because the people needed him to be, but he would have been just as happy spending the rest of his days knitting, baking, and playing with bearbees. Most days, Gwendal was all bark and no bite. He really was such a sweet, gentle, easily-manipulated soul. Anissina cackled with glee.

"I meant exactly what I said. Your clothes might not fit you as a woman."

"Woman."

"Yes, woman."

"…_Woman_."

"Really, Gwendal. You're starting to sound like a parrot."

"I am not a woman."

"Not now, but you will be."

Gwendal could not believe his ears. This conversation was too surreal. He had nothing but respect for women, but he himself was not a woman and he would never _be _a woman. To those didn't know him as well, Gwendal appeared to be the epitome of masculinity with his chiseled features, imposing height, and broad, muscular shoulders.

Besides, he thought, he rather liked his parts right where they were. And furthermore, he would make an _awful_ looking woman, like Yozak. The world did not need _two_ Ms. Biceps.

With this in mind, Gwendal objected. "No. Absolutely not."

"Now, now, Gwen. This is for progress! For science! For the good of all demon-kind!" Anissina dramatically proclaimed. Gwendal did not see how this was possible, but he let her continue.

"In order to advance the women's movement, I have built this wonderful machine!" Anissina yanked the covering off her newest death-trap, revealing what looked to be two man-sized cylindrical chambers made of glass, tenuously connected by colorful wires on top.

"Why is there gender inequality? Or any inequality at all? Because certain stupid men refuse to acknowledge that having external genitals does not give one the right to oppress the weak. Ah! But if they could experience life as a woman, they would not be so quick to judge others as inferior. That is why this **See-How-The-Other-Half-Lives-Trans-Sexual-kun** will help them realize that living as a woman is difficult only because of the restrictions imposed upon them by men! It will not change who they essentially are in personality and spirit, and they will find that there are no differences between the sexes in terms of mental capacity!"

Anissina finished her rant and looked at her friend with sparkling expectant eyes.

"The answer is still no."

"Well, I suppose a _man_ like you wouldn't understand!"

"I'm not opposed to strong women, Anissina. You of all people should know that. I would just rather not have any drastic changes done to my body!"

"Well _I_ think that risks must be taken for there to be advancements in science and society! If you really support the women's movement (and you know what's good for you), you'll do as I say."

Gwendal's frown deepened, but he knew he would acquiesce to Anissina's demands. He always did. It was okay, he told himself. Anissina's inventions only had about a 40% success rate in effectively doing what they were supposed to do. He let himself be shuffled along into the changing area and hoped that this was one of the other 60%...but changed his mind when the possibility of the machine working, but not quite as expected, came to mind.

Was it possible that he would be transformed into a hermaphrodite? Gwendal grit his teeth and prepared for the worst. When he came back out, Anissina was flipping a few switches on what looked to be the control panel.

"All set! Now you go into one of the chambers and I'll go in the other. Then voila! You and I will switch sexual characteristics."

Gwendal cautiously stepped into the chamber on the left. "Um…Anissina… This isn't…permanent, is it?" he asked worriedly.

"No, of course not! That would defeat the whole purpose! We want them to turn back into men and see the error of their ways."

"Then… How long will it last?"

"Oh, that? That's what we're testing, isn't it?" She reached out and pressed the final switch.

"Wait! Wait! You don't kno---AAAAAAH!!"

The wires on top of the cylinders went crazy. Electric blue lights flooded the room. A few stray test tubes burst into flames.

------

In the sunny, peaceful courtyard of Blood Pledge Castle, birds were chirping and Yuuri was having a picnic with Greta and Wolfram.

"BWAAAAAAAAAA~" Gwendal's screams boomed. The birds scattered.

"Uh oh. Looks like Gwendal was caught again," Yuuri sighed in sympathy.

Wolfram calmly sipped his tea.

------

Meanwhile, back in the laboratory, Anissina was clearing out the broken test tubes. Or at least it was a man who rather looked like Anissina. He was fairly tall and slim, with a build much like Gunter's.

In Gwendal's place was a strong, athletic-looking woman. She also had a considerably well-endowed chest, courtesy of her mother, most likely. If not for the nasty scowl, Anissina thought, the men would be all over her.

He smirked at Gwendal and spoke, "Come now, Gwen. It's not so bad. You're a _beautiful_ woman."

"I don't _want_ to be a beautiful woman! This will attract nothing but trouble!" Gwendal's voice was now a sultry contralto. She was close to hyperventilating.

Anissina walked over and Gwendal realized that they were about the same height, which was absolutely disturbing. Anissina had _never_ been as tall as Gwendal in all the years they had known each other. It was just one of the rules of the universe.

The red-head poked a finger between Gwendal's furrowed brows. "You know, you'd be much cuter if you didn't wrinkle your forehead like that."

When there was no response, Anissina poked Gwen twice more.


	2. A Daughter for Cheri

**AAWM 2:** A Daughter for Cheri

**Summary:** Cheri kidnaps Gwen and tries to play dress-up with the daughter she's always wanted. Gwen refuses, but Greta's cuteness convinces her otherwise.

------

Cecilie von Spitzberg had just returned from another month of her Free and Easy Quest for Love. She sauntered into Blood Pledge Castle, her slinky, low-cut dress catching the attention of all who passed by. Wolfram was there to greet her, and she crushed her youngest son's face into her bosom.

"Awww~ Wolf! So beautiful as always! I love you, my darling baby!"

"M-mother…Can't breathe…" Wolfram struggled to get in a raspy breath of air while his mother proceeded to suffocate him with her endowments.

"Oh, Wolf," she snuggled him closer, "Let's catch up soon, okay? I have to see Anissina about making a magical perfume diffuser. Do you know if she's in the lab?"

"Yes, mother. We heard screaming coming from that direction earlier. She's probably still there."

Cheri made her way toward Anissina's quarters. She stopped outside the door, however, when she heard two voices inside engaged in a heated conversation.

"You have to leave this room sometime."

"I'm fine here. I'll wait it out."

"Oh no you won't. Like I said, we don't know how long this will last, so if you insist on 'waiting it out', you might be in here for days, and I for one won't be putting a chamber pot in the corner just for you."

"…Then I'll stay until it's absolutely necessary for me to leave."

"_Gwendal._"

"I can't let anyone see me like this, especially not my mother! You don't know what she'll do to me!"

At this moment, Cheri could contain her curiosity no longer. She opened the doors and gasped at the sight. Her dear friend Anissina had very obviously become male, and was now dressed in the handsome red military outfit of the von Karbelnikoffs. He wore his hair loose. All in all, Anissina cut a very striking figure.

"Oooh~ I love what you've done with your hair, Anissina! It looks wonderful. You should wear it down like that more often," Cheri gushed.

The occupants of the room turned their attention to her, and that was when Cheri saw that the hunched over figure in the corner was Gwendal. She now had the daughter she'd always wanted. With stars in her eyes, the blonde bombshell rushed to give her eldest child a bone-crushing hug.

"Awww~ Gwen! My Gwennie! You have such a wonderful hourglass figure – I'm sure you'll fit in my dresses! Oh, I suppose I should call you Gwyneth. Or maybe Gwendolyn~" The former Maou attached herself to Gwendal like a tenacious giggling barnacle. She petted Gwendal's hair and patted Gwendal's cheeks.

She even squished her daughter's breasts. "We'll have to compare sizes!" she chirped.

"MOTHER!" Gwendal was scandalized. She looked to Anissina for help.

Cheri giggled and grabbed Gwendal's hands, pulling her up from her seat. "I'll be taking Gwen, Anissina!"

"Th-that won't be necessary, mother."

"Don't be such a spoilsport. Your mother's going to make you shine like a princess! When I'm through with you, the men will be falling at your feet! You'll literally be stepping over _piles_ of suitors!"

"Have fun, you two!" Anissina waved them off. Gwendal marched to her death, feeling oddly betrayed.

------

The stoic general had washed in her mother's bath and now sat in Cheri's large chambers, wrapped in a fluffy bathrobe, trying her best to bear the torture without showing any unseemly emotions. "I am not one to indulge in such nonsense. You know this, mother."

"Please, Gwennie? Do it for Mommy?"

"I have a reputation to uphold. This would-- This is--" The vanity was piled with various beauty products, from makeup to creams to perfumes. Sparkling jewelry and hair accessories glittered like beautiful diamond teeth in a vicious torture device. Gwendal looked at it fearfully and strengthened her resolve. "No, mother. I'll have Conrart pick up a smaller uniform from the barracks. That should suffice."

Cheri looked like she was about to protest, but a knock sounded at the door. It creaked open and Greta skipped in with an arm full of flowers.

"Grandma Cheri! I missed you! Wolfram said you were back so I got you some flowers-- Oh?" Greta spotted Gwendal and stared.

"Oh, I've missed you too, Greta! Thank you for the flowers, dear!" Cheri took the flowers and busied herself with arranging them in a vase. Greta continued to stare at this new woman.

"…Gwendal?" she whispered, "Is that you? What happened?"

"Ah, um…That is…Anissina…"

Greta's cute face lit up at the mention of her hero. "Waaaai~! Gwendal is so pretty!"

"Gwendal would look even prettier in a nice dress, don't you agree? But alas, my beautiful daughter will not listen to the pleas of her loving mother." Cheri could be manipulative, too, if it suited her purposes.

"Yeah! Pleeeeeeeeeease, Gwen?" And so it was that Gwendal now had two sets of large, hopeful, begging eyes leveled in her direction. Gwendal never could resist cute things, especially not a girl as adorable as the little princess.

With a look of infinite suffering, Gwendal sighed. "Hn. Do as you like."

"Hooray!"

Cheri rushed to pick an outfit out of her extensive closets and held it up to Gwendal with an indulgent smile. It was a dark blue dress that had more holes than fabric. Gwendal's eyes widened imperceptibly, but said nothing.

"No? Okay, how about…this one?"

It was a floor length gown. It was pink. Very pink. It had frills, lace, sequins, bows, embroidered flowers and small pearls sewn in. A lesser man would have cried. Gwendal merely twitched.

"No, no…That's not you at all. You should wear something a little more like…this!" Cheri held up a yellow…thing. It was awfully short, with the top made of sheer, draped fabric, and the bottom half looking like a combination of underwear and a tutu. "What do you think, Gwen? It'll emphasize your height and show off those wonderfully long legs."

It looked like Cheri would insist on the sunny yellow monstrosity. Gwendal had begun air-knitting, fingers working in a soothing repetitive motion. _Calm yourself. Calm… You are knitting, cleansing your spirit. You are not angry. You are not frightened. Your mother is not trying to force you into the garb of a cheap brothel whore._

As Cheri advanced, Gwendal's face settled into a calm, martyr-like countenance. A soldier was always prepared for death, or fates worse than death.

"Um, Grandma Cheri? What about this one?" The little princess held up an outfit that…had no strategically placed holes in it. No frills, no lace, and definitely no underwear-tutu. _Yes! That one!_ Gwendal had never, ever, not once in over 200 years, thought that she would be glad to put on a dress, but today was the day.

It was a simple dress, delicate white and pale green, like the last frosts of early spring. Long, elegant, with an inconspicuous vine pattern along one side. Gwendal thought it looked oddly familiar and looked up to see Cheri gazing at it with a complicated expression on her face. The former queen was nostalgic; she looked happy, yet sorrowful.

"I had forgotten that I still had this dress," Cheri began with a rueful smile, "Yes…This one would be just right. It was…one of your father's favorites. He was such a strong man, and yet so gentle. So shy! It was adorable how he'd blush around me, as if he couldn't believe anyone could possibly be interested in him."

Cheri laughed at the memory. "I have so many dresses, you know. So many fanciful items in my wardrobe, but his favorites were always the simplest ones. Straight and to the point, that was your father."

Gwendal took the dress from Greta and put it on. It was an awkward sensation, but not entirely unpleasant. When she returned, Cheri gave her child a contemplative look and nodded. "One more thing, Gwen." She approached the vase, now filled with Greta's flowers, and plucked a sprig of small white flowers, their bell-shaped blooms turned downward as if hiding a shy blush. Cheri brushed back her daughter's hair and placed the stem behind her ear. "There. Now it's perfect." She continued to stroke the slate grey hair affectionately.

Cheri's hands stopped mid-stroke and that evil pouty smirk appeared on her face. "And now for shoes! And makeup!"

Gwendal's eyes popped wide again. The nightmare was just beginning.


End file.
